What Tris Should Have Done
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: This is what I think Tris should've done when Tobias threatened to break up with her. This will go into the end of the book. ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY VERONICA ROTH
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't quite remember the words. I don't have the book and I don't know what page it's on. Italics are what Veronica Roth wrote or atleast close to it.**

_"You're giving me an ultimatum!" _

_"No, I'm telling you a fact. If you throw yourself in danger for no reason again, you will have become nothing more than a Dauntless adrenaline junkie looking for a hit, and I'm not going to help you do it. I love Tris the Divergent, who makes decisions apart from faction loyalty and isn't some archetype. But the Tris who is trying as hard as she can to destroy herself? I can't love her._

I look him dead in the eye before replying, "Then I guess you and I are done," I say with formality laced with my words. I want to cry. I want to bury myself a whole and live there forever.

I don't though, mostly because I can't. I walk away from him. My arms covering my chest to stop the hurt from taking me over and making me break down.

I love him, but he cannot tell me how to live. I walk past Lynn, who is trying to lift up Shauna. I don't even notice them as I pass, though. I head towards the room where I was interregated. I want to sit on the window ledge. I won't jump out; I just want to sit there.

Right now, I want to jump. All my friends are either dead, or hate me. To- Four and I are no longer together and both my parents are dead.

It doesn't take me long to ascend the stairs and walk into the room. Thankfully it's empty and I walk over to the ledge quickly. The wind from the outside, rustles my hair. I lean my head against the frame of the window and try to remember who I am.

I am Tris Prior, of the Dauntless faction. I am brave and smart and selfless. My parents are from-

I start to cry before I can finish my thoughts. I miss them so much. Especially my mom. I miss Christina and Will and Al. I miss my life before the war, when the only thing I would have to worry about is pimples and smart remarks I could make.

I won't go back to the dormitory tonight. I can't face Lynn. She already hated me before, I almost got her sister killed.

Sleep eludes me for quite a while. I stare out the window counting the stars, like I used to do with Caleb sometimes. The tears slip out of my eyes silently and sobs rack my body, making me shake uncontrollably.

Why can't everything be normal? Why did Mom and Dad have to die? Why did Christina have to hate me? Why did Tobias not understand?

I end up crying myself to sleep, praying there isn't a trial in the morning.

I wake up to sunlight warming my face. My cheeks are dry and hard to move, from the dried tears. I'm glad Four can't see me like this. Then again, I still have to get back to the dormitory, to change. I decide not to move until it's absolutely nescessary.

Probably, about an hour later, I see Dauntless start to walk out of the Candor Headquarters. Not like one Dauntless, but the whole compound, that hasn't betrayed us anyway.

I hear bits of conversation and hear my name come up a few times. They're probably looking for me considering I wasn't in the Dorm last night nor anywhere else, except here.

No one looks worried about me though, just that there might still be a Dauntless in the Candor Headquarters. Maybe I should just pretend to be part of this faction for the rest of my life. I won't have to see Christina or Tobia- Four everyday.

I sit on the ledge until I can no longer see the Dauntless, nor the train they got on to, to leave. I stand up, my legs aching, from sitting so long in one position.

I trudge over to the doors, that lead to the hall. It's surprisingly busy, so people won't take much notice to me. I dodge people left and right, trying to get to the dormitory. It feels like hours, before I get there.

I head to my bunk and grab the clothes, I had under it, and swing them over my shoulder. They're in a small back pack, which hits my bach with every step I take.

When I get outside, I decide to walk to the compound instead of taking a train. The pain in my legs will make me feel useful and make me stronger. Besides, I don't know which train to take anyway.

The walk takes three hours in total because Candor and Dauntless are on completely opposite sides of the city and admittedly I stopped multiple times to procrastinate, coming back here.

Few people roam the halls. It's already dinner time, so I head towards the Spiral. I think I'll just sleep on the roof tonight.

As soon as I start to ascend, I hear a voice behind me, calling my name. I turn to see Hector. He smiles at me and walks towards me cautiously.

"Hey, Hector," I say, but it comes out barely louder than a whisper, my throat dry, from the long walk and no water for almost a day.

"Tris! I'm happy to see you're alive," He said making me laugh, which turns into a coughing fit, "Are you okay?" he asks, a little worried now.

"Yeah, just get me some water okay? I'll be on the roof," I say and start to climb up the stairs, "And Hector, don't tell anyone I'm here okay?"

He hesitates, before nodding and walking away.

I get to the roof, fairly quickly, and lay my back pack down against the wall. I lean against it and look at the sky. The frigid air makes me shiver, but I like the feeling of being slightly cold.

Night is falling fast, so I prepare to sleep. I hear the doo open and open my eyes, seeing Hector with Zeke at his side. I sit up straight and glare at Hector.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I hiss, furious that Tobias', I mean Four's best friend, knows I'm here.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell, not that I wouldn't show," Hector replies, shying away from my anger. I roll my eyes and stand up.

This is going to be a long conversation.

Zeke looks at me and shrugs. He walks out the door, uncaring and hopefully, not planning on telling Four anything. Hector walks up to me and hands me a few bottles of water and a blanket. I thank him, even though I'm mad and turn away.

Sleep doesn't come again tonight. I end up staring at the sky til morning. When it's about 7:00, I change my clothes and head down the stairs to the Dining Hall.

I can feel the eyes turn to me when I walk in, knowing I'm Tris, who was missing yesterday. I ignore their gazes and get a muffin for breakfast. I'm not really hungry, but considering I haven't eaten in two days, I get food anyway.

Since I can't sit with my friends, I head back to the roof. No one follows me this time, which I am thankful for.

When I get to the roof I see a man I've never met before. He turns to me and I have to admit he is pretty good looking. He is tall with brown hair that almost touches his shoulders and eyes so dark you could almost think, that he didn't have irises. He had almost perfect teeth which he gave the cutest smile.

"Hi my name is Sam. You are?" He asks. Even his voice sounds amazing. He must be some kind of jack-ass player.

"Tris, nice to meet you, Sam," We shake hands and I see he is careful not to grip to hard, "Why are you up here, might I ask?"

"Well, Tris, I enjoy the view. You however, I'm guessing are avoiding someone?" He asks and I nod.

I actually might like this guy.

**So if you can't tell, the reason why Tris is calling Tobias, Four in her head is that they have broken up and she is no longer that special person to know his name anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know Sam is based off of Sam Winchester from Supernatural. In my "expert" opinion this chapter isn't as good as the last but that's probably because it's 2:30 am. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! To the story! **

Sam and I end up talking for hours; he's actually a pretty cool guy.

"You know the sunset has always been my favorite color," Sam says as the sun goes down below the horizon. I look at him and smile.

"Sunset isn't a color. It's multiple colors," I reply, giggling a little bit.

"If you think about it as one color, than it is. I mean the sunset always has the same basic colors. It could be a color, if you excepted it," he answered, barely making any sense.

I give him a weird look and he laughs, his eyes bright, as they reflect the last of the Sun light. We stare in to each other's eyes for a second before the door, behind us, opens.

I turn to see Four standing there, "Tris, can I talk to you?" He asks. He sounds nervous, as if I'll say no, which won't happen. I nod and Sam gets up. I smile at him, as he leaves. I hope to see him again. Four sits next to me and grabs my hand, "Tris, please don't ever go missing ever again! You had me worried sick!" He whispers.

"Why do you care?" I hiss. I may love him, but he did threaten to break-up with me. He looks taken aback by my "Outburst"

"Because, I love you, Tris, and I'm sorry for threatening you. I was just worried that you might get yourself killed," He said, practically begging to be forgiven. I look at him and smile, He is forgiven, but I will not go out with him until the war is over. I don't want a repeat of our break-up.

After I voice my opinions, he tries to kiss me, "Eh, eh eh, not until after the war," I scold him. He looks at me all disappointed, but this is where my stubbornness comes in handy; I will not give in. I push him away and walk back towards my back-pack.

"You don't have to sleep on that, you know. You could always go to the dormitory," He says, gesturing to my back-pack. I look at him and smile until, I remember why I can't sleep in the dormitory.

"I don't want to sleep somewhere I'm not welcome," I say grumpily, shouldering my way past Four, "I'll just sleep in your room. And don't hog the covers this time!" I walk down the stairs fast not even checking if he is behind me or not. He probably is though, from the foot steps I hear. I walk to his room, knowing from my previous visits. I wait as he unlocks the door, and invites me inside. the first thing I see is the Fear God Alone on the wall.

I flinch a little, at my first memory of seeing that sign. I had just gotten beaten up and almost thrown into the chasm by Peter, Drew, and Al.

Al, I sigh, wishing he wasn't such a coward, then I wouldn't feel so much guilt about not forgiving him, even though he didn't deserve it. That also reminds me of the second time I saw it which was right after my fear landscape, when I told Tobias, that I was afraid of intimacy. That memory wasn't as bad as the first one, a little more embarrassing though. I blush and Four sees this and smiles.

"Remembering old times?" He asks, "or thinking about the future," He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I laugh a little bit at his joke. He looks please with himself that he made me smile and heads toward the bed, "How is this going to work? Is one of us, going to have to sleep on the floor? Or are both of us sleeping on the bed?"

"We'll both sleep on the bed, but no move making, got it?" I ask. He nods and I climb into bed. He takes a few seconds before following after me. He mutters something under his breath. I glare at him, knowing it was an insult to me and turn to face the other way.

Four falls asleep, almost immediately. I however cannot sleep, even after two nights of no sleep. I keep thinking about Sam and Four. I keep comparing them for some reason. Although, I can't like Sam. I just met him. sure we talked for hours but, still, it's not possible.

Then my mind takes a turn for the worst and reminds me of all the mistakes I've made in the past month. I got Al killed, by not forgiving him. I gave away my divergence to Tobias and almost all the Candor. I killed Will. I couldn't save my parents. I lost my best friend. A wave of grief and guilt wash over me.

I don't feel like crying, this time. I feel numb, like no emotions can touch me. I've always associated being numb with being cold, but I'm not cold.

I turn back around onto my other side and look at Four. He is so peaceful, looking, when he is asleep. When he is awake he is intimidating and sometimes scary, but, asleep he looks almost like an angel, perfection.

I wish I could be like that right now.

**Ok so I'm going to try to update once a day. I hope you like the story and review, favourite, follow! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, to arms wrapped around my waist. I don't have to think, because I know it's Tobias by the electricity, I can feel between us. I wish we were fine. I wish I could turn around right now and kiss his perfect lips, but I can't.

I slide my pale legs, out from under the covers, goose bumbs cover them almost instantly. My bare feet touch the freezing ground, making me flinch from it slightly.

I stand up, stretching on my way towards the door. My feet make a small _ patter patter_ sound on the smooth concrete, of the floor. Luckily, it's not loud enough to wake Tobias. I don't know if I can face him right now, with out crushing my lips to his and begging for him to take me back.

The door creaks as I open it, sliding against the rock. I peak out the door; no one is in the hallway. I shut the door quietly behind me and walk out of the room.

After going down a few hallways, people scattered here and there, I run into somebody. I fall on my butt and am picked up. I study them for a split-second before realizing it's Sam.

"I wanted to see you again, Tris. Just not where I practically threw you to the ground," Sam says jokingly. I chuckle a bit at his joke, "Want to eat breakfast with me? t's kind of like a date, but less serious and you can wear sweat pants,"

"Yeah, I'd love to go," I reply, following him to the Dining Hall. People watch us as we pass, unsure as to why I'm with someone, who isn't Four.

I ignore the curious glances, and follow Sam to his table. He starts to introduce everyone.

"That's Clary, June, Jace, Day, and Percy," He says pointing each one out.

"Hi," I say nervously sitting down at the table.

Clary has bright red hair, and green eyes like a cat's and is just as tall as me. June is tall with glossy, dark hair and brown eyes. Jace has golden eyes and hair. Day has long, pale blond hair and blue eyes. Percy has dark hair and emerald green eyes. Of course I sit with people way more attractive than me.

"You got in a fight didn't you?" June asks, a certain perceptiveness in her eyes.

I nod, hoping not to go numb or start crying here. She smiles a tad bit sympathetic. I grin a her. She looks behind me and suddenly her eyes widen, to the size of plates. I turn around to see Marcus roaming the halls.

"He's bad news. Don't trust him," June warns. Everyone nods and goes back to eating.

"If you can't tell, June is a genius. She can tell a lot about a person, from their eyes. Also, she's an amazing fighter. I've seen her throw knives at a target, blind folded, and still hit a bulls eye," Sam whispers in my ear.

I hope she doesn't see anything bad in my eyes.

For the next few days, I rarely talk to anyone outside of my, Sam's, little group. I get along with them all reallly well.

Sam and I, sit on top of the roof, watching the sun go down. The roof has become our special spot. We sit here together everynight and talk. We're actually better friends, than I ever was with Christina.

"Tris, can I try something?" Sam asks. He looks nervous, as if he doesn't know, if he should do this. I nod at him, cautious of what he might say, "Can I kiss you?" He blushes and turns away.

I pull his chin towards mine and peck him on the cheek, "Yes," I whisper against his lips. We start to kiss and I can tell you it's nothing like Tobias. Instead of electricity pulsing through my veins, it's more like fire. I hear fireworks in my head.

The door suddenly opens and Sam and I pull away from each other, to see Four there. He looks stunned and hurt. Guilt washes over me. I love him. Anger coats his features and he stiffens. I reach out to his hand, which he flinches away from, making tears sting my eyes.

"Tris, I wanted to tell you that the Erudite are trying, to bargain with us. We want you there, when we talk with them," he says with formality, acting like a stranger to me. He turns to go and I follow him.

I race down the spiral stairs, after him. I call his name, repeatedly, but he never turns around. I keep stumbling my eyes getting blurry. I refuse to let the tears fall and keep following him. I lose him when we get to the pit.

I probably lost him forever.

Instead of going back to the roof with Sam, I head towards the net. I lift myself into it and look up at the dark, night sky. Stars and clouds hover above the building, beautiful. The moon is full tonight and is slightly orange, colored.

Tears slip down my face. Sure, Four and I were broken up, but now he probably won't ever take me back. No, he is in the wrong, thinking he has jurisdiction over me when we aren't even together. Which, by the way, is his fault.

I don't care if he doesn't love me. I don't care if he doesn't take me back. I don't care if he finds another girlfriend.

But, I do care. I care a lot. My heart would rip open if he found someone else. I would fall to pieces, if he didn't love me. I will scream and cry if he doesn't take me back, possibly beg.

I hope he still loves me.

**(\-/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")(") 0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY!**

**Sam and his friends are all based on my favorite characters, from some, of the books I have read. Anyway tell me if I should do POV switches. I'll do it if you say so. I got the idea to have Sam and Tris kiss from, a PM. Great idea by the way. Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


End file.
